In a conventional art, a query count of searching for keywords being inputted in a keyword set is analyzed to be provided. However, in a current Internet search environment where a large number of various keywords are inputted, there is a need to more systematically analyze keywords and provide keyword statistics.
As is widely known, ranking of all keywords, keyword ranking for a local area, keyword ranking for a specific age, and keyword ranking for a specific time are provided at present, however it requires many efforts and a considerable amount of time to provide keyword ranking with respect to a large number of keywords by exclusively considering a query count of searching for a huge number of keywords without a predetermined criterion. To solve the above described problem, a method for effectively providing keyword ranking is required by analyzing keywords and extracting attributes of the keywords.
In particular, a feedback scheme providing keyword ranking by using configuration elements with a common attribute from among a huge number of inputted keywords is required. In addition to this, there are many proposals on how to provide keyword ranking and using which kind of common attribute.